The Fifth Horse Chapter 5 The Charred Council
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is the rest of the story
1. Chapter 1

The next day found them on the road when all of a sudden, Genesis was taken to speak with the famed Charred Council. Ruin whinnyed and reared in fright but she calmed him down and took the reigns in her hand to lead him forward. After swearing that the story was true, Genesis was bound to the Watcher.

Than the other three Horsemen appeared and pledged their aide and she accepted it. Then both she and Ruin were back on topside, and she had Chaos Eater on her back. Bearing it for her father's sake and her own. When the others asked her what had happened when she mounted Ruin and revealed her father's blade on her back.

Later on, they made camp for night but Genesis still didn't tell them what had happened eariler that self same day but wrote about it in her journal that she kept faithfully for years. Finally Uriel arrived to speak with the group, but spoke to Genesis about the man who captured her father had also captured the other three Horsemen as well and Genesis said thank you for the information Uriel.

But no one seems to know about her and that they'll need to gather any army to fight for everyone they loved and Genesis said we'll get right on it when We can Uriel. The angel said you'll also need anelgic beasts to ride when you all get there in a few weeks worth of hard riding. But then just north northeast of their camp were thousands of demons and they slaughtered them all. She placed the blade point first into the ground and said I'll catch with the rest of you when Sturm said I'l be going with to free Red Wing from his prison.


	2. Chapter 2

After a month had passed, War had healed well and had asked Leigh to marry him and she agreed. After getting married, she found out she was pregant with their first child. Nine months later, Leigh Holly gave birth to a baby girl on Christmas Day, They chose the name Genesis because it means the beginning.

War had to go back to Hell due to his duties as a Horseman. Eight years later, Genesis had learned how to ride horseback from her mother and worked hard on her school work and her chores in between, such as milking the cow, feeding the chickens and gathering the eggs. One day, War arrived and surprised them both.

Genesis knew that this Horseman was her sire, for her mother told her stories at night about him. She ran to greet him with due haste and War smiled as he caught in his arms for a hug. Leigh laughed as she said welcome home War, how are you faring my love? The Horseman replied saying, well love, it;s been faring as much like things ought to, but it does take the heart out of a man to be away from his family for so long. Genesis giggled as she settled up against her father's shoulder pauldren.

Her parents exchanged looks that spoke volumes and War placed his only child on his stallion, Ruin. Ruin nickered and trotted in place while his young rider settled in the saddle and to grasp the reigns firmly in both hands. That's when the attack happened. Leigh was killed instantly and War sent Ruin running with Genesis with a slap on the rump and shouted wait 12 years before beginning your quest Genesis.

To which she replied, saying, I will Papa,I will. How long she rode, only the Lord knew. But Genesis managed to steer Ruin all on her own. Finally, Ruin stopped in a small clearing and Genesis dismounted. She had started to cry hard for her dead mother and captured father when a hunter found her. She was taken in by the hunter's family. But all she said when asked her name was, Genesis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twelve years later, Genesis turned eighteen years old and she finally knows what to do. One night, Genesis snuck out with the armor on her shoulders, wrists and lower legs, clad in a blue tunic, brown breeches, fur boots with leg guards,_ a blade and a hood that is blood red lined with gold.

She is very much War's Daughter, in more ways than one. She whistled once far enough from the house For Ruin. The phantom steed appeared and galloped up to his current mistress, Genesis said tonight Ruin, we begin the quest to look for my father, War.

They made camp in a small clearing and Genesis slept till morning. They had started out when all of a sudden Ruin stopped and pricked his ears forward, Genesis asked, what is it boy? Then she saw a paladin fighting a group of demons and he was having problems. She aided him due to the code of all warriors.

After the demons were killed, Genesis asked him, are you alright Paladin? Jorad Mace smiled and replied yes Horseman I'm alright, all thanks to you. The eighteen year old lass blushed as she said I am the daughter of one of the Four Horsemen. By the way, my name is Genesis. The paladin replied saying my name is Jorad Mace.

That night, after the companions had swapped stories, Jorad said are the rumors and legends are true then. Genesis, you are War's daughter indeed, she blushed and said nothing. She was thinking of her mother, now dead these long 12 years and her father, being held captive by an evil man known as the Dark Prince. When suddenly there were two timber wolves and Genesis said it's alright Jorad they're really friendly.

Sherwin came up and placed his head against her, asking for a pet and a scratch, and Genesis obliged him by doing so. She asked Jorad, are there truly angels, Jorad? Jorad replied aye there are truly angels Genesis, why do you ask? She replied by saying we're being watched right now and I thinks we should try to get some sleep.

The next morning found the three companions eating breakfast together. Uriel asked her, with open disdain, how ever did you notice that I was here Horseman? She blushed and said well, my father often told me about the angels, he even mentioned you a couple of times too. Uriel said well, I must be off, you two continue on this quest of yours, you hear me?

The two nodded as Uriel left them and flew into the distance, Jorad said let's get going Genesis and the wolves followed along as a rear guard. The young paladin told Genesis his story. Than, after finishing the midday meal, he asked what is your story Genesis? The lass said well, it's a long story, but I am the daughter of a wood elf and a Horseman. I've been keeping a daily journal, and it's the story of my life Jorad, so when this is all over, can you please find a library to store it for future generations to read please? Jorad nodded and said yes of course I will my friend,


	4. Chapter 4

That night found Genesis and Jorad Mace in company with Sturm Lightbringer, as well as Caramon and his twin sister Leah. After telling their stories, Leah asked Genesis, we all need to know you more, so can you tell us your origins? The young Horseman looked at Leah saying, not until tomorrow, that is when we'll reach my home, then and only then will I tell you my origins Leah Morgan and said nothing else for the rest of the evening.

Jorad was about to join her when Sturm placed a hand on his shoulder saying, no I'll do it because of the fact that we grew up in the same area together. He joined Genesis and said you know old friend, Leah is right about this problem, but you made it clear to her why you will tell more once we reach your old home on the morrow.

The next day found them at Genesis' childhood home. The young Horseman dismounted and stood by Ruin abenstly petting him, remembering how her mother was killed twelve years ago. Leah said well, I think it's high time for your story Horseman. When her twin brother said be quiet Leah, can't you see that this house tells the story for our Horseman? Genesis walked to a small grave and kneeled beside it, it belonged to her little dead brother, who would be 12 at the most if he had lived at birth.

Oddly enough, the next moment or two found the young Horseman crying for her brother, her mother, and her grandparents, but most importantly for her father, War. Leah and the others finally understood why she had refused to talk about her past and her personal vendetta against the Dark Prince. And the demons for slaughtering her mother and capturing her father.

Leah knelt beside her and cried with her. After crying for a while, she and Leah got to their feet, The Horseman decided to burn the house down to the ground but Leah persuaded her not to and she cast a spell to make look ordinary and useful on the outside but nothing was left for them there and they left the place for a better camping place for the night.

That same night, they slept beneath the stars when Genesis started to have some cramps. She sat up and watched the fire for a few minutes but the cramps got worse before they stopped. The next morning she found out why. Due to her stomach revolting, she felt sick and lost whatever was in her stomach for a week and was even interested in food despite all of Leah's urgings,


	5. Chapter 5

The next day found them on the road when all of a sudden, Genesis was taken to speak with the famed Charred Council. Ruin whinnyed and reared in fright but she calmed him down and took the reigns in her hand to lead him forward. After swearing that the story was true, Genesis was bound to the Watcher.

Than the other three Horsemen appeared and pledged their aide and she accepted it. Then both she and Ruin were back on topside, and she had Chaos Eater on her back. Bearing it for her father's sake and her own. When the others asked her what had happened when she mounted Ruin and revealed her father's blade on her back.

Later on, they made camp for night but Genesis still didn't tell them what had happened eariler that self same day but wrote about it in her journal that she kept faithfully for years. Finally Uriel arrived to speak with the group, but spoke to Genesis about the man who captured her father had also captured the other three Horsemen as well and Genesis said thank you for the information Uriel.

But no one seems to know about her and that they'll need to gather any army to fight for everyone they loved and Genesis said we'll get right on it when We can Uriel. The angel said you'll also need anelgic beasts to ride when you all get there in a few weeks worth of hard riding. But then just north northeast of their camp were thousands of demons and they slaughtered them all. She placed the blade point first into the ground and said I'll catch with the rest of you when Sturm said I'l be going with to free Red Wing from his prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Red Wing was freed, the first one they went to see was named Lara, the snake queen. The queen smiled as she asked what brings a knight here? To my domain? The answer was given, simple snake, we need your aide to fight the prince of hell himself.

Lara saw who gave the answer, she replied saying the Horsemen have no power here save as an interesting oppoent. Genesis said if I win, I will have your support, If I lose, you'll have my blade in serivce. The next instant the Watcher interviened saying you'll be dead in seconds Genesis, you won't stand a chance of winning. She said wait and see old friend, I will win this contest.

The contest started well in favor of the champion of the snakes when Genesis felt the call of the horn. She responed to the call by burying the tip of the blade in the dirt and kneeling. The champion was about to strike when she cut off his head and thusly winning the aide of Lara's people. The watcher said now I'm impressed, how did you do it? She replied saying simple, that horn cal gave me the strength to win and she and Lara made the deal. Then they rode to find the nest guardian.

Early the next morning, they arrived at the gates of Mara, the horse lord's domain. For some odd reason he acquired Ruin as payment for the last war and she felt him there. Sturm spoke to Mara while she looked around and found Ruin. When she asked, Mara how did you get my father's staillon here? He said simple girl, he was my payment for the last war and frankly you can't tame him. To which she replied saying my lord, I am War's daughter and I can tame him. When I do, will you lend your aid for fighting the bastard prince. He said be my guest bitch. And she entered the arena and placed the blade in the ground.

When the watcher said I want you to put that nag down to which she asked or what, you'll kill me than you threatned my father? Ruin suddenly reared and charged her and passed right through her and she began to talk gently to him and offered him an apple on her open palm. Ruin walked up to her and took the apple from her. She smiled and mounted and clicked her tonuge and heels and grasped her sword hilt as they ran passed it and Mara offered his people's aide.

Lara, Mara, Sturm and Genesis went to find Dara the fire demon. Lara and Mara were speaking with Dara when she asked why is there a Horseman here? And the watcher said be careful of what you say demon, Genesis is unqiue among us as far as the Horsemen go and she said thank you for watching over Ruin Mara when we were lost to each other several weeks ago. Than she said Dara, if you do not join us here and now,than you are lost to us all and she joined the war effort.

She warned Genesis that she should be wary of Tia because she does not like visitors very much and dislikes the Horsemen even more so. When she was in front of Tia, she asked why are you here Horseman? To kill me perhaps? Or is there something else that you need from me? Genesis said my lady, I request your aid in fighting the demon hordes and to free the Four Horsemen, please. When she and the dragon queen arrived, Uriel said I was about to send out a search party for you my dear.


	7. Chapter 7

That night plans were made but no one knew ho to meet the demons head on when Genesis said we'll nee a divserion so I can free all four poke with the Horsemen. Later on that same night, Genesis spoke with the watcher when she felt like she was being watched. She got to her feet and said it's not polite to watch people Matthew.


	8. Chapter 8

She made a wish and said well I hope that the four Horsemen can be freed and that I can take their place and her wish was granted. That night they were freed and went to speak with the Charred Council and Strife said well, Brother, I hope my niece knows what's she doing. Matthew asked did you just say niece Strife? The Horseman nodded and said she is her father's daughter and frankly she's lost her mind at this point. War defened his daughter by saying she knows what she's about and the watcher agreed with him, saying I've watched her train Horseman and she moves with her mother's grace.

Uriel said that may be true watcher but I also have a daughter around her age inside that place and well I hope she's still alive and they were in far worse trouble than before because the dark prince had her whipped repeatdly and than hung out with her wrists tied as tightly as possible and left for the birds. Maya said easy Horseman, we'll need to work together to get out of here, do you understand? She nodded and wad given some water to drink. Together, they trained as best as they could and kep their hearts hopeful of rescue and she continued to write in her journal.


	9. Chapter 9

War was trying to figure what what she was thinking when he finally understood the plan and told the others. Since Uriel mentioned having a daughter as well, they both knew that was why she wished for it and why they were there to. That night, Genesis was dragged on to the ramparts and left there to die of infection or by drowning when Maia made a crude shelter of sorts for her new found friend.

However, Genesis was shivering from the cold and had the fever when the storm broke the next morning. Tia, Lara, Mara and Dara and all the others were fighting but the dark prince knew of the attack by scrying it all through his mind's eye. Maia was ready with her two short swords and her wings out spread to fight for freedom too.


	10. Chapter 10

The battle was 0n and two angels had freed Genesis by cutting through the bonds on her wrists. Her fever had finally broken and she ducked in cover to massage life back into her numbed hands and wrists. Than she grabbed a sword dropped by a demon and was ready to fight the bastards herself. Jorad said we all thought you were dead Genesis and she said no old friend I'm as alive as you and the others are. When the bastard prince arrived, Maia asked how do we kill him?

Caramon asked who are you? I;ve never seen you before have I? She replied simple we'll try to fight him here but we may need to retreat for now and retreat they did for now anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone retired to tend to the wounded and Genesis was left to think by herself because she was the one who planned everything from the start. When her father joined and said the Charred Council is corrupted by the voices of demons and we'll have to mend everything ourselves. Then Father and Daughter embraced for the first time in over twelve years.

While Uriel and Maia did the same and spoke on how she learned to fight and she said simple mama, Genesis taught how to fight with two blades instead of one and to Genesis, I learned alot of it from when you were out cold throughout the night Genesis, because I'm a telepath and someone is planing to kill you too.


	12. Chapter 12

Caramon had killed his sister and tried to go after the young Horseman when Death killed him first. And Maia said I was always different from the other angels my friend because I knew what they were thinking and sometimes their emotions tended to hit me harder than most things. And well that's how I had gotten caught by the dark prince.

But no one knew what was being used on them by this point and they all vowed to resume the fight the following day.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day dawned bleak and grey but the prince was hiding inside his castle. When Genesis led the charge and she followed him to the throne room to end it once and for all. Once the demons were all slaughtered and all was done, Matthew was tending to the wounded when Genesis emerged fianlly after slaying the prince of darkness. But she had many deep wounds and other sever injuries waiting to be seen by a healer. War got to his daughter first before she collasped from blood loss and shock.

Maia landed and gently probed the other girl's mind for what had happened. Once she had the information she needed she told War what had gone on between his daughter and the prince. They arrived at the throne room and that's where the battle took place. After receiving such terrible wounds, she killed the prince by chopping his head off, But then demons appeaered to fight her. She slew them all but at a terrible cost, she gave her life for freedom from such cruelty. At the end of her tale, Genesis took her last breath in her father's arms.

He had started to cry and the others were stunned by Maia's account of what ha transpired in the castle. Uriel kneeled and took the body from War's grasp and laid her flat on the ground but started crying herself. Sturm said I can't believe she's dead, we were children and grew up together.

But than the Gate Keeper of souls appeared and he had a soul in his arms. The soul belongs to Genesis and once the body and soul were reunited, something amazing happened. The healer knelt to check for any signs of life and to tend to her wounds when the wounds closed all on their own. The next moment Matthew leaned over her to watch and listen for her breath, she began coughing to break up the clotted blood in her lungs. Maia removed the hood so no blood could ever stain it. The blood was finally out of her lungs and War helped his only child into a sitting position.

Her armor was repaired by an angel blacksmith. And her friends helped her to her feet and walk and they all went back to camp. Uriel was talking with the Horsemen while Genesis went to the river to clean herself up and she removed her tattered blue tunic and boots but left her breeches on for modesty. And the others joined her in cleaning off dried blood. Jorad smiled as he asked remember when we first started out Genesis, no knew who you were until now as she picked her hood and cleaned. Matthew asked how did you return to us then? When asked this question, Genesis said well to be honest with you Matthew, I felt like someone was calling my name and stoking my heart at the same time, I think it was mama and my little brother guiding me back because I have unfinished work to do here.


	14. Chapter 14

The Horsemen and Angels agreed to hold a council every few years and Genesis was never the same again. Lara Mara, Dara and Tia went home all waiting for another war with the demons if need be. Maia helps Matthew tend to the sick and the wounded while Sturm Lightbringer and Jorad Mace tell stories of the war to distant lands and villages. The Horsemen are still united agasint the chance that the seven seals might be broken.

But none knows what had happened to Genesis but she still trains people in the uses of weapons and she rides a black stallion named Obisidian they go where they are wont to go. Jorad kept his promise to put his friend's journal in a library although finally finished here in the library as a history of the Horsemen. But what is difficult to understand is how she seems unable to speak of her mother for my records of her childhood. Mainly, I have left the subject alone since I became a father. Oh, what is going on little one? A Horseman? Here? Jorad stood up and followed his daughter Leah outside to see what's going on.

There on a black stallion was my old friend Genesis. She saw me and dismounted, once I had gotten through the crowd, we embraced. She's so changed since the war. She met my wife and children and we took a meal together. Later that night she gave me a bundle of papers about her childhood including some pictures of her mother. I now understand why she never spoke of her mother. For she was a half demon herself.


End file.
